Teddy on Ice
| image = Bridgit-mendler-ice-fishing-05.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = 229http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2039727/ | broadcast = 55 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = Dan Staley | director = Bob Koherr | us = November 27, 2011http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/good-luck-charlie-teddy-on-ice/EP012458700058 | international = | arc = | adapt = the episode can be found on]]'' --> | iTunes = }} Teddy goes with Ivy to her family's cabin on the lake, only to discover it's really just a small ice fishing hut where the whole family is cramped in for the weekend. Meanwhile, Amy and Bob try to investigate where Charlie learned a bad word and PJ and Gabe leave Mrs. Dabney's satellite and are forced to invite her over to watch her daily soaps. They soon find themselves captivated with the soaps’ storylines, along with Mrs Dabney. Episode Summary Teddy asks Bob if she can go to Ivy`s "Nice house" on the lake. He says she can, and she goes to pack. Gabe and PJ run in, nervous. Bob senses that something good happened, and is proven right when Mrs. Dabney comes in with a baseball and her sattellite dish. Bob accuses PJ and Gabe, because of them acting weird. Se sits down to watch her soap operas, The Tears of Tommerow. The guys start to get bored of watching it, and Mrs. Dabney doesn't let them change it. But after she tells them about the summary of the show, the get intrested.Meanwhile, Teddy realizes that the getaway isn't a "nice house" but an "ice house". It's a little shack far on a frozen lake with a long walk to the fishing hole that has a bathroom and a "privacy curtain" that doesn't lalalalalallalalalallalallalalalalalalall losers serve it's pourpose. While bathroom, Teddy accidentally drops the bathroom, Betsy, (just like gracie, a name was given) inside the hole. At night, when Teddy goes to the fishing hole, she falls into the bathroom! She screams to have the family's attention, and within a second, they take notice. They get her out, and wraps her with a towel. Apperently, she caught a fish in her clothes, with the bathroom.Bob and Amy keep accusing people of a mystery in where Charlie learned a good word, and in the end of the episode, they find out that it was Amy because she shouted the word on the road when a car in front of her made a careless mistake. End Credits Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Charlie Is In The Time Out Watching Monday Pbs Kids Sprout 5:00am Sesame Street Season 32 Episode 3965 Elmo And Lulu Are Pretending At The Beach On Sesame Street On Pbs Kids Sprout 6:00am Sprout's Wiggly Waffle Memorable Quotes Background Information * The bad word Charlie learns is never said out loud, and is only said in whispers, or, in Amy's case, drowned out by a car horn. This is the first time a bad word is said (unheard) or mentioned as being said. The bad word is bitch i know this because thats the letter that came out or It could be bastard Production Information * Errors * Continuity *Harry Wentz Harry is shown to get over attached to an object. (Amazing Gracie) * This is the second episode to show a show that Mrs. Dabney likes. ( Charlie Shakes It Up). Allusions *The Title (Teddy On Ice) could be a parody to Dancing On Ice Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz References Charlie's In A Time Out Watching Pbs Kids Sprout All Minutes 5:00am Sesame Street Season 32 Episode 3965 Elmo And Lulu Are Pretending At The Beach On Sesame Street On Pbs Kids Sprout 6:00am Sprout's Wiggly Waffle Category:Episodes Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Ivy Wentz